<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together forever extended Remix by DSDUKE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163130">Together forever extended Remix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE'>DSDUKE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a 'DSDUKE' rewrite of Together  forever. Starting from the marriage  proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>His proclamation threw her for a loop. She was sure she must’ve heard wrong, maybe imagined it due to the song and how romantic (if schmaltzy) everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Steven...Can you repeat that. I could have sworn you asked me to marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I did...Connie please. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie could only stare. He was bending knee, a glowing bracelet in hand, eyes focused full of love and desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's get married and live as Stevonnie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes, those almond eyes. They showed just how serious he was about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a shuffled back, tension grasping at her core,laughing nervously. “Steven..Maybe..We should talk about this first.” She tries to be gentle...To be understanding, still the situation is too surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you might think I’m being sentimental, but this makes sense! For example, I don’t know what you’ve been studying but Stevonnie does! We can go to college together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the feeling of regret that surged through her as he spoke. His voice held so much hope, so much desperate desire....Hearing it pained her, but she had to be true. She rose to her feet, she had to be strong. For both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven, come on we’re really young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...Don’t wanna be Stevonnie with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't deny that the question hurt her a bit. Not nearly as much as his crushed tone though. Still, she couldn’t falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, but I want to be my own person too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... Y-yeah but.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t miss the quick flash of fear in his eyes before he looked down, hiding the bracelet in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Steven.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She made her towards him careful not to disturb their lovely setup. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close as she rested her head on his shoulder. Understanding the lack of reciprocation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...Is it a no?” His voice was completely filled with heartache and it broke her heart as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No..It’s not! It’s not and It never will be!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to yell it to him, but she settled on something simpler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘a not now’, Steven.” She tightened her hold as she spoke into his ear, wanting...Hoping he understood what she felt for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if we’re sure we’re going to spend our lives together, why not say it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the question. He was worried they were gonna separate, wasn’t he? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ Silly Biscuit.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved back from him, holding his hands gently yet passionately, getting him to look at her to see just how much he meant to her.  “We got plenty of time. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not...I..I'm just happy to be you...That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy to be with you too..It's just…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment her alarm rang  signaling the end of her break. Never taking her eyes off him, she reached into her pocket and silenced the phone, with no mention of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Steven's sight fell to her pocket for a moment and the quick flash of guilt on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connie, your alarm...Your studying-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will be there when I get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But It's important to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU'RE IMPORTANT TO ME!" It sounded rougher than she anticipated, but his voice, his smile...They were so broken. It shattered her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She wiped her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to remain in control. "Damn it...Sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connie, It's ok. I'll-'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop lying to me, Steven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Steven's eyes widened at her misty glare. She watched as his skin took on a pinkish glow, a shocked look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven...What is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his hands before turning to her embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! No no no." He began backing away from her feeling himself sinking into the sand as his emotions swelled up inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connie, you gotta get away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven..You can't expect me to just leave you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But YOU ARE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roared as tears fell from his eyes. Tears that burnt through the sand. Seeing that caused his heart to beat rapidly, his pulse to race and his nerve to tense. He turned back  to Connie who looked on fearful, eyes of worry and sorrow. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran, a pink streak as he did. Tearfully ignoring Connie's desperate call of his name. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven  is not having a good time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pink streak ran through the night leaving a trail of burned asphalt in its wake and if anyone were around, they would swear they heard the sounds of a broken heart. He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he care. He just wanted to get away from all of this. The situation, the embarrassment, the heartbreak...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Idiot! Idiot! How could you even think of asking her such a thing!? Marriage!!!? Are you serious!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts..Dear god did he want to escape his thoughts.The tears flowed more, his steps grew heavier causing small craters with each step.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She has a future, a plan, a goal to work for! You can hardly operate normally! How dare you ask her to give that all up for you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s..It’s not like that!” Steven yelled as he sped up. His body growing, little by little, step after step.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Liar!’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just..I just .wanted”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wanted Connie to save you, again!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Steven roared before tripping over his own feet tumbling forward before stopping face down. He cowered, gripping at his head and ground almost in pain as sweat fell off him and burned the ground like acid. He felt something surge within him, like a bomb waiting to hit it’s exploding point.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So Selfish!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sto</span>
  <span>p it..”  His voice was low and weak as his body began to swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So audaciously self-centered.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop It!” His body swelled more as his voice gained more strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How dare you attempt to use her!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span> Abuse your friendship..her loyalty for you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never do such a thing!” His body started to feel hot, as his heart started to beat rapidly. His acidic sweat giving off a pinkish vapor as it rained upon the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You just attempted to!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,no,no!  I just want to be with her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You just want to USE her!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” He could feel the energy growing more as his voice echoed.”I love her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don't love her! You love what she can do for you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It is!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not! I just want to have a place in her future!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A place in her future? ’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was caught off guard as a pink hand felt grasp his throat choking him through the vapor. He looked forward, seeing a shadow with pure pink piercing eyes looking back..</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘A PLACE IN HER FUTURE!?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven could only struggle as the hand grip tightened around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How dare you say that after what you did! After you propose and talk about being Stevonnie forever!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I just don’t wanna be alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that is why you wanted to take her life, her individuality...Everything we adore about her..’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through the mist Steven saw the figure clear as day..A perfect reflection of himself looking fully enraged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘BECAUSE YOU CAN’T STAND YOURSELF!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘am a coward..a sick coward’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doppelganger released Steven, dropping him face first. A disappointed look.on its face. Steven looked up only to see the fist of the now swollen doppelganger heading towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ And you don’t deserve her!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The release of energy, the feel and the sound of destruction, the pain running through his body, and Connie’s blood curdling scream were last things Steven heard before all his senses went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>